


Burn

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [81]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Not Steve Friendly, Post Civil War, Team Iron Man, The pairing could totally be read as romantic, pro Accords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhodey finds out about Steve's letter. And the full extent of what happened in Siberia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> This is another piece from Tumblr.
> 
> Warnings: Post Civil War (so spoilers, I suppose, if you're concerned). It's not Steve friendly, it is Team Iron Man and pro Accords.

Rhodey rolls into Tony’s makeshift office. “Hey, Tony, about those adjustments we talked about…who’s on hold?”

Tony looks up. “Huh? Oh. Ross. Don’t worry about him. Good for him to wait for something.”

Rhodey snorts. “Whatever you say. So what’s that, there?”

He’s gesturing, of course, to the single piece of paper still in Tony’s hand. “Nothing,” Tony says quickly. “Electric bill.”

Rhodey snorts again. “My ass,” he says, then deftly grabs the letter from Tony. His brow furrows as he reads. “Jesus. This is…Jesus.”

“I suppose he gets points for trying,” Tony says as dryly as he can manage.

Rhodey shakes his head. “Close only counts in horseshoes and hand granades, Tones, and this ain’t even close. Jesus.”

“Yeah,” Tony says.

“What does he mean, by this bit?” Rhodey asks, and Tony doesn’t even look over. He just knows.

“Barnes killed my parents,” he says as detachedly as he can. “As the Winter Soldier. And Rogers knew years ago and decided I didn’t need to know. Came back and bit him in the ass. I didn’t…react well when I found out.”

“No shit,” Rhodey snorts before sobering. “God, you had to find that out…”

“Through video evidence,” Tony concludes. “With Barnes right there and Rogers knowing all along.”

Rhodey reaches out to him. “Kick in the head,” he says. He looks back at the paper clutched too-tightly in his hand. “And he doubled it with this. The Avengers are your family…bullshit.”

“Still got you, Sourpatch,” Tony tries.

“Where are they?” Rhodey says, and his arm holding the letter starts to physically quake from anger. “Where the _hell_  are they? Don’t give a fuck about us. Don’t give a fuck about me.”

Tony reaches out for Rhodey then. “I know,” he says. “God, I know.”

“How come you didn’t tell me sooner?” Rhodey asks.

Tony shrugs. “You’ve had a lot on your plate, Snuggle-bug. And I’ve been…processing it. I did almost kill a man.”

Rhodey’s still clutching the letter. 

“Rhodey, I think you should give me that back,” Tony says, looking sideways at Rhodey’s hand. 

“You gonna keep it?” Rhodey asks.

Tony considers it. “He sent me a phone too,” he admits. “Just in case. And I think we both know the, uh, contents of that heap of shit enough to not need to read it again. So…what’re you thinking?”

“Got a lighter?” Rhodey asks.

It’s vengeful and perhaps a little petty, but they both feel a little bit better when the ashy remains are dumped in the trash.


End file.
